Once Upon A December
by LezBCatholic
Summary: A songfic about the daughter of David and Julia and the daughter of Riku and Diva! Shiori loses her memory and a year later, she goes to a ball at Diva and Riku's - Caution: YURI! Fluff! It's cute and the song is 'Once Upon a December' from Anastasia


Riza: Shiori X Anna!!! Warning: Yuri Fluffiness!

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood + or any related titles. Anna belongs to my boyfriend and Shiori belongs to me, Mary too, but she's not important XD

Dedication: To my Brandon :)

* * *

"Mom…maybe I shouldn't go. I mean…I don't remember anything…" I said. The letter from Diva and Riku Goldsmith lay open on the table between us.

"Veronica, it's up to you, but these people are looking for a girl that looks just like you!" My mother replied. Veronica Volcova was my name…or at least that's what it was at that point. I remember very little from my time before December 26th. I remembered only small, almost memories, which would escape me when I began to think about them. Though one of the few vivid memories I had was being held as I cried, but the face of my protector was never seen. Another was being sung to, surrounded by oddly colored roses. They were blue and I could remember their color, but the lyrics of the song were fuzzy and the voice singing it was faded.

On December 26th, I was found on a street corner in a ball gown and with a dazed look on my face. A kind, old woman had found me. Mary was nice to me and took me in, giving me food, shelter, even clothes. I was a stranger, she didn't know who I was, but then again…neither did I.

Suddenly, today, nearly a year after my 'accident', an invitation came to me from the Goldsmith family. It told my 'mother' and me to attend a ball in commemoration of their lost daughter-in-law, Shiori Goldsmith. She had been the daughter of Aubrianna Goldsmith, a girl I had never met…or at least who I didn't remember meeting. Shiori was blonde with golden eyes and had gone missing last year on Christmas day. Normally, this would fit my criteria perfectly, but the Christmas in question…was a horrible day. There had been an attack on the palace where the Goldsmiths lived. I remembered the attack, but only a little. I remembered escaping the most, but I had grabbed onto the hand of a loved one…and then I had fallen. I had woken and begun walking. That was when I had been found.

Those who had attacked the palace were grotesque monsters never before seen to human eyes. They were large with long snouts. They had gross, red eyes and rows of sharp teeth. I shuddered a little to myself as I remembered that. Maybe it wasn't that I couldn't remember, but just that I subconsciously didn't want to…

"Oh! I almost forgot…" I looked up, broken away from my reverie. I watched her as she went to the closet and pulled out a ball gown…the one I had been found in.

* * *

Music could be heard from miles away and it only grew louder as I stepped up the steps of the palace. I was greeted at the top along with the hundreds of people around me. A blue-eyed woman with long, black hair that was like silk and a younger looking boy with chocolate hair and a light smile were the ones who greeted me. It was Mr. And Mrs. Goldsmith, but I saw no sign of their daughter.

There was chatter throughout the room that the princess, Aubrianna, was not even in attendance. I let out a sigh and parted from my mother's side, telling her that I needed a little air. I was not surprised that a ball like this would only hurt the spouse of the missing girl, but I had been hoping…that she would come. I slipped out into the cool darkness of the night through a side door. I was on a small patio, which overlooked the lawn of the Goldsmith's.

Across the lawn, there was a greenhouse, which seemed to call out to me. So, walking along the concrete path, my peach dress flowing slightly, I headed for it. I opened the door and knelt beside a bed of roses, which, upon further examination, I discovered to be blue. I blushed a little. The roses were crying out to me a little as if they wanted me to save them, but I did not know how. My fingers ran gently across the pedal of one of the roses.

"What are you doing out here?" A cold voice asked from the doorway. I looked up, color and heat rushing to my face as I stood quickly, biting into my lip subconsciously.

"I…I'm sorry. I was just…um...well...the roses…were calling to me…" I whimpered and looked down. He probably thought that I was insane. I heard his footsteps as he came closer. He took my hand.

"The roses called to you?" He asked. I looked up at him in fear, nodding timidly.

"Y…yes…" I managed to say as I looked up into his icy, blue eyes. It was an almost memory. I remembered the eyes, but I remembered them being warmer and more inviting…and the face around those eyes was wrong…I couldn't tell who the real face was, but…this wasn't it.

"What is your name?" He asked me.

"V…Veronica." I replied, shaken up still. He wasn't the warmest person I'd ever met…not that I remembered anyone I had met, but you know what I mean.

"Where are you from, Veronica?" He asked me, looking down into my eyes, trying to tell if I was lying to him.

"I…don't know…" I admitted.

"And what did you do last Christmas?" He asked. I blushed and bowed my head.

"I don't know that either…I was found…the next day without a memory…" I said, not raising my head. He moved my hand. I had forgotten that he was holding it. I felt his other arm wrap around my waist. I did not understand what was happening as he led me slowly. 1-2-3-1-2-3…it was a waltz. I could hear the music from the house and he was dancing with me. Our steps matched perfectly though I don't think I know how to dance. I never remembered dancing before, but I was able to follow him with ease.

Dancing bears  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember,  
and a song someone sings  
once upon a December

He had begun to sing softly to me. The roses, which had been wilted and seemed uncared for, seemed to brighten around us and thrive suddenly. I remembered the lyrics…from my almost memory…so I looked up at him and blushing, I sang the next part back:

Someone holds me safe and warm;  
horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
across my memory.

I fell silent, not remembering the next part. He picked up again with a seamless transition. It did not sound right though. His manly voice, although loving and sweet, did not fit the voice in my memory. It was not him who I was seeking…but this dance was fluid and perfect…I wanted someone else even though he was doing exactly what he was supposed to.

_Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
once upon a December_

A distant memory returned, as there was a soft instrumental part… A warm five glowed in the hearth as warm, sweet arms held me. I was smiling and as I leaned up, kissing my cuddling love deeply on the lips, I could not see his/her face. Breaking from my thoughts, I looked up at him. He was blurry now. I was crying. I wanted the one who was holding me and he wasn't the right one. I knew he wasn't…he didn't fit into that place. It was someone different…

_Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
across my memory…_

_Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Things it yearns to remember_

I was crying even more. I wanted to remember…I wanted to know who I was looking for. He was still making me dance.

_And a song, _

_Someone sings_

_Once upon a December…_

I was able to sing the last part and as the words slipped from my lips, I buried my face in his shoulder. It was like I remembered everything all at once.

"Anna…" I whimpered and his body changed back into the one I wanted it to be: Aubrianna's loving, womanly body. I was clinging to her like a lost little girl. She held me close.

"Shiori, it took you long enough." She teased, trying to get me to stop crying. I whimpered a little.

"That's not fair, you were hiding in your male form…I didn't even know what a chiropteran was half a minute ago and your using forms." I replied, pouting. She smiled at me and I couldn't hold back my own smile.

"Shiori, I love you so much…" She said and I kissed her lovingly. I couldn't hold it back. I couldn't hold anything back.

"Anna, what happened to me?" I asked, that night was still fuzzy, but I remembered who I was which was a start. Anna's fingers pressed to my lips.

"Not now, my Shiori." she said and I nodded a little. I smiled and hugged her, closing my eyes.

"I love you too, Anna." I replied and she smiled at me.


End file.
